


party's over, thank the lord

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [11]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kink Discovery, LITERALLY, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Tentacle Sex, but then jaehyeong is a ray of sunshine, gatorade still exists in the future bc i said so, space ship parties, woosung is kinda sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “there’s a party.”“ok?” woosung goes back to stabbing the gloop, but hajoon, ever the not patient one, takes his plate away and fixes him with a look.“we’re going to the party. it’s hosted by this dude named,” he makes a weird noise that woosung is frankly too tired to try and translate, “so, in our language, jackson.”





	party's over, thank the lord

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna lie, this wasnt supposed to be porn. somehow tho, i ended up writing tentacle porn so you'll just have to deal with it i guess? anyways, thank you mods for making this a thing and thank you to my beta, damla, who had to read over this countless of times

woosung pushes the purple gloop around in his plate. he’s not sure what it’s made out of, but judging by the fact that most beings on zibruvis choose to use a mixture of some of the remains from earth combined with some rocks from mars, he’d guess those are the materials used. 

him and his crew have been on this planet for almost three days now, and besides matthew and hajoon drinking whatever colored slushie looking thing they could find, they didn’t really do much. sure, he and hongjoong have been repairing the ship in hopes of getting them back on track, but that’s about it. 

they are running short on money, supplies, and brian is almost out of patience which will mean another few days spent on zibruvis, since their captain will lock himself and jae on the ship to get rid of the nerves he’s been accumulating. 

so, really, woosung is ready to throw the purple gloop at the nearest person, then leave the planet with the fastest intergalactic bus and visit his mom on the other side of the galaxy. he misses her, but in the end, he chose to be a space pirate to be able and keep her alive and healthy. 

the chair next to him is pulled; one, way too excited hajoon falling down onto the uncomfortable material. who would’ve known that after years of existing, earth would turn to 63% plastic? quite the irony. 

“there’s a party.” 

“ok?” woosung goes back to stabbing the gloop, but hajoon, ever the not patient one, takes his plate away and fixes him with a look.

“we’re going to the party. it’s hosted by this dude named,” he makes a weird noise that woosung is frankly too tired to try and translate, “so, in our language, jackson.”

the elder takes his plate back with a huff. “and why should  _ i  _ go?”

“because alien tiddies!” hajoon ducks his head, but even so, woosung still manages to hit him. “c’mon! when’s the last time you got some action?”

“i don’t need  _ some action _ . i have a spaceship to work on, joonie.” with that, he stands up, taking his plate with him to throw the rest of the food in the communal bin. he nods at the alien behind the counter, getting a wave in response. he tries to ignore the slime that pours out from their tentacle. 

“you’ll change your mind!”

“i won’t, but good luck trying!” woosung yells over his shoulder, the restaurant disappearing back into its obscurity when he steps out. he puts his glasses back on, the coordinates for the ship popping out of thin air. 

the zibruvian sun, xeirus, is burning in the sky, the soil underneath his feet so dry that if it were to rain today, the whole planet would drown. it’s not like woosung hasn’t seen it happen before. it’s only a matter of time before this one dies as well. 

the beings around him walk through the letters only he can see, and with a sigh, woosung finally starts heading towards  _ moonsun _ . 

* * *

“hongjoong, jaebeom, can any of you pass me the pliers?” he yells from where he’s buried deep inside the ship, tangled with colorful wires and intricate mechanisms. when no one answers him, he sighs, slowly backing out to get it himself. 

jaebeom may have an excuse of going to jinyoung, but hongjoong is as single as he is. he should be here helping woosung, not looking for someone to fall in love with and have a slow burn romance novel with. 

the light almost blinds him, but after a moment, he can finally look around for anything he needs and maybe--

there is someone looking through his tools. someone who is not a crew member unless seulgi, hongjoong or jaebeom grew in the span he was inside the ship. 

“who the fuck are you?”

the person jumps, dropping the hammer they were holding right onto their feet. they don’t seem to be affected by it, turning to face woosung as if they didn’t just potentially break their toes. 

“sorry! i wanted to help! but i have no idea what pliers are! i’m seonghwa, by the way!” he looks down at his feet, and blushes. “i’m sorry about your punching thing,” he mumbles, picking up the now  _ shattered  _ hammer. 

_ what the actual fuck is going on _ . surely, brian and jae did not find new members, they’ve been too busy fucking. and byuli doesn’t go against brian’s word unless she’s had something to drink… 

“i saw your hand hanging out of the ship and i thought you were dead! but then i heard you yell for pliers and since no one is here, i wanted to help you!” 

woosung sighs, walking past seonghwa and grabbing the tool he needs. 

“that’s cute and all, but i don’t need your help, dude.”

“but i--”

woosung simply climbs back inside  _ moonsun _ and ignores the alien. he doesn’t need help from someone that isn’t his crew, his so called family, and he clearly doesn’t need help from a borkoll who can’t control his strength. 

he’s not the one that is into them on this ship. he stops and thinks of hongjoong. if he were to do this for him, he would no longer owe him. it’s a great opportunity.

woosung peeks his head out, watching as seonghwa is still staring at him. “say, what do you think about an ok’ans who can teach you how to get everything under control?”

the borkoll’s head perks up, a small, shy smile on his face. “i’d love to… meet them.”

“great. you know about jackson’s party tonight?” when seonghwa nods, he continues, “come there, and i’ll introduce you two. now go before tiffany shoots your ass!”

he doesn’t wait to see if the alien actually leaves, his finger securing the glasses back on their light mode as his head disappears inside once more. he can already hear hajoon telling him that he’s told him so. 

* * *

he pretends not to hear when hajoon yells, so loud that the whole ship and probably people outside of it too, can hear. 

* * *

woosung isn’t one to spend his time on random planets partying around. at least, that’s what he tells people. in reality, he is the exact embodiment of a party animal, doing shots off of people’s bodies, making out with strangers in dark corners and, if he’s feeling really adventurous, he will even take a hit of fyorkian weed. 

of course, he never lets himself loose enough to show his new friends just what he’s capable of. the moment he’s joined this family he gave up on drinking and smoking at parties in order to be the responsible friend along wonpil and sunyoung. 

but today, after having introduced hongjoong to seonghwa and watched over eunha to make sure that she doesn’t drink too much in the first half, he feels so tired and ready to face death that even the idea of getting smashed in front of everyone sounds appealing to him. 

he had no idea ships could be so… chaotic. especially not a 8729 ruj model. the supposedly clean corridors are filled with cheap decorations, the exact same he’s seen in ancient photos of frat parties on earth. there are confetti  _ everywhere _ , and woosung swears he saw at least two different room filled with  _ just _ glitter. it still looks like a ruj, that’s for sure, the burgundy walls still intact, the colorful panels that control the ship safe behind a glass box. a smart move, if he’s being honest, that way a drunkard won’t just  _ yeet  _ the ship into a black hole. 

he should really stop using earthian slang, it’s not endearing. 

despite how chaotic it seems, the ship does leave him speechless. he’s always wanted to see one in person, up close, but he didn’t think his dream would come true at a weird alien party. the dimmed lights around each corner to bring everything together.

when he’s done wandering around the less populated parts of the ship, woosung finally finds himself hiding from the crowd and his friends. he made sure to have given them clear instructions of using their emergency chip to call for him in case they may need help. he finds refuge in the kitchen, surprisingly empty save for the bottles of liquor arranged in a pyramid right in the middle. 

he fills his glass with grynk juice, knowing well that the sweet flavor will make him feel sick after two sips, and takes a seat on the floor. the music is loud enough to be heard from here, but he can easily tune it out. 

every part of his body is tired, his head yelling at him to just close his eyes and take a short, uncomfortable nap on the hardwood floor. woosung tells his brain to shut up and sips his juice. 

it’s exactly moments like these that make him wish he didn’t leave earth 732. moments when he feels utterly alone, even if there are people around him. not that on 732 he wasn’t alone, oh no. he only had his mom there, no one really cares for each other back home. they’re all alone, too scared to trust others, trying to do anything in order to survive, since that planet is close to dying too.

someone breaks the silence in the kitchen. “why you sad, dude?” 

when woosung looks up, he is met with the sight of a short guy, though probably he is the same height as woosung, wearing a simple leather jacket, with nothing under it. he’s hot, and if woosung would’ve been drunk or high he would’ve tried his shot. 

“i’m not sad. i’m drinking grynk juice, who would be sad when doing that?”

the guy looks at him for a moment. before deadpanning, “literally only sad people drink zolfar’s piss!”

“hey! zolfar is a really nice guy, humans just painted him as this bad and evil fallen angel guy!” 

“well?”

“i’m not sad, dude. and don’t you have a party to attend to?”

“i’m hosting it, so, nope. and i can’t really have my guests be sad,” he says, plopping down next to woosung. he passes him another glass, and just with a look at the blue liquid woosung can tell that it’s simple gatorade, one of the only things left in perfect condition from the human beings back on the original earth. 

“you’re jackson?” woosung asks. 

“the one and only, baby! now, do i have to bring out the big guns, or will you tell uncle jackson what’s wrong with your poor heart?” jackson says, throwing his arm around woosung’s shoulders and pulling him closer. 

“that’s… how much did you drink, man?”

the man rolls his eyes, “how about this? if i send you my friend over, will you tell him how you feel?”

“unlikely,” woosung snorts. 

“but he’s really good at making others feel better!” jackson says, pouting down at woosung, trying to get him to change his mind. 

“i don’t want to have sex, dude! what the fuck?”

jackson sighs. he stands up, pointing at woosung with a serious look on his face. “when you see a pretty boy come here, you’ll know what i mean, my dude.”

“woosung.”

“my dude woosung. i like that. now, i have to go kiss jinyoungie and beomie since they’ll leave me again.” he wipes the dust from his pants, making a way too complicated sign at woosung. “see you around.”

with that, jackson leaves, woosung being left alone once more. at least he forgot about his worries for a while. 

* * *

he doesn’t know how long he’s waited there, in the dark kitchen, before someone walked in again, but he does know for sure that time passed differently in this small room. the loud music from the living space got sadder and sadder with each song, until finally, they played chen’s whole album. the exorian’s music is quite renowned for making its appearances when everyone gets drunk enough to reach the emotional stage of this euphoria. 

the person who walks in is as bright as the sun. they  _ radiate  _ warmth and light and woosung is sure that the whole ship is spinning around them on an invisible orbit. he feels at ease already and they barely stepped into the kitchen a minute ago. this must be jackson’s friend. he just didn’t think they’d be this tall and… hot, in both the literal and metaphoric way. 

“hi, you must be the small cryptid that’s hogging jackson’s grynk juice! i’m kiwank, but you can call me jaehyeong. i know you fake earthians aren’t that fond of alien names.” woosung still stares at them, at their hand that’s right in front of him, so close, close enough for him to feel the heat pouring out of them. “he/him. those fit my characteristics.”

“woosung. d-don’t worry, i don’t care about whatever stigma there is that we can’t accept alien names or cultures. i can call you kiwank,” he says, slapping himself in his head for stuttering in front of this  _ god _ . 

“nah, don’t worry. jaehyeong is fine, i like it a bit better than my true name.” he points to the empty spot next to woosung. “can i?”

quickly, he picks up the discarded gatorade bottle, and scoots further from where jaehyeong is supposed to sit. the alien plops himself down, and suddenly, the sweater woosung is wearing is too much, despite the coldness in the kitchen. damned be hyailens and their sun-like features. why did the gods bless them this way?

“so,” jaehyeong starts, “why are you a little sad cryptid?”

“do i look like mothman to you?” woosung asks, rolling his eyes.

“you’re right, he’s a  _ lot  _ taller than you are.”

“hey!” woosung yells, “take that back!” he can look over people calling him a cryptid, but when tall asses insult his height is where he crosses the line. he’s ready to  _ fight  _ this dude, even if he might end up with a few burns in their altercation. 

jaehyeong smiles, and every intention of pointing a knife at him flies out the window. he can’t fight someone this cute. it’s against the law on at  _ least  _ five hundred planets just in this galaxy. woosung curses his soft spot for cute guys.

“ok, ok. you’re not that small.” woosung smiles back at him. “compared to this form of mine at least.”

“what.” he surely didn’t hear that right. “how… tall are you in your true form?”

jaehyeong stops to think. “hm… i think like three meters with the horns…"

the blood in his veins freezes. this can’t be true, he didn’t just threaten to fight someone important. “horns? but that’s a sign of…”

“royalty for hyailens, you’re right.”

he  _ did  _ just threaten a member of the royal hyailenian family to a duel in his head. thank goodness they can’t read minds. 

“so are you gonna tell me or do i have to take the gatorade from you?” jaehyeong questions, reaching for the half empty bottle of blue liquid from hell. 

woosung slaps his hand away. he growls, “don’t you dare.” so he may have gotten addicted already, sue him. “i’m not sad. just…”

“lonely? horny? lorny?” the taller offers.

woosung thinks the options laid in front of him, “yes.”

“i can help with both of those emotions, but i don’t think you’d want to bang me on our first date, y’know?”

“is this our first date?” woosung says.

the alien’s face breaks into a pretty, charming smile, that would make woosung’s knees buckle if he were standing. because he’s sitting on the floor, the smile can only affect the blood that rushes to his face. “i’d say this could be our try out date. what do you think, sounds good?”

woosung feels giddy for reasons he can’t explain. “say, you’re sure you want to help me with my horny problems?” he tries to smile at the alien in a way that wouldn’t show just how nervous he is. it’s not his first time hooking up with someone, it’s not his second, nor third time, yet it sure fucking feels like it is. 

“my place or yours?” 

“mi-- wait, i can’t.” jaehyeong quirked an eyebrow. “i have to make sure my friends get back to our ship safe and sound,” he explains, standing up. “i’m really sorry. i should probably head back and look for them anyway.” 

a yell that sounds just like ten when he sees someone he  _ wants to climb _ , in his own words, interrupts him, making him wince. “yeah… i really have to go and find them all.”

jaehyeong stands as well, and wow, is their height difference uncanny. he can’t even imagine what he looks like in his true form,  _ with  _ the horns. 

“i’ll help you look, ok? and maybe help you take them home as well?” when woosung doesn’t answer, he rushes to finish, “only if you want me to, of course! there’s no pressure!”

“how many people can you carry?”

“enough?”

the smaller grabs his wrist and starts pulling him out of the kitchen. “that’s good enough,” ten’s laughter is getting louder and louder, to the point where it covers chen’s angelic voice. “you’ll help me.”

and jaehyeong can only follow him out into the wilderness that is jackson’s party. 

* * *

more than an intergalactic hour later, woosung somehow manages to bring at least half of his crew back home without anyone throwing up or a tantrum from being dragged from the alcohol. it did help that he had jaehyeong as a trusty little supporter (both for the crew’s weight and for woosung’s near breakdown). 

he makes sure that they’re all in bed, tucked safely under blankets and, in some cases, cuddling the alien they didn’t want to let go of (this is only hajoon’s case, since he started screaming when dojoon, as the alien introduced himself, told him it would be better for him to leave), before he goes back to the living space, where he left jaehyeong waiting on a couch. 

it feels like coming back to a puppy. the moment the doors slide open and jaehyeong can spot him, he jumps to his feet, looking just a bit too excited to see him again. it’s cute, so much that woosung has to resist the urge to go up to him and pinch his cheeks until he’s whining. 

in the long hour they’d spent together, the previous dynamics they had in jackson’s kitchen has changed. yes, woosung’s cheeks still flush when he feels the sunshine on his skin whenever jaehyeong is near enough, but now he had discovered that a simple, tentative touch of their hands is enough to make  _ jaehyeong  _ blush. 

of course he decides to use it against the taller. it’s not often he can get a literal sun  _ god _ to blush. 

“you want something to drink?” he asks, stopping by the liquor cabinet jaebeom insists on keeping here. it’s full with both alcohol and cat fur, though no one on the ship knows  _ how  _ the cat fur got there since animals are banned inside. 

“are you trying to be like a… james dond? cond?” jaehyeong hums deep in thought. “maybe it was mond…”

woosung passes him a glass of pulverized warkon fruit mixed with zodva. it reminds him of a worse version of a cosmopolitan, but at least it’s drinkable. compared to jaebeom’s other beverages, this might be just the best. “i think you mean james bond, dear.”

jaehyeong blushes at the pet name, but it’s not quite the deep red woosung has come to enjoy. he says, with the most  _ adorable  _ pout on his pretty lips, “shut up.”

“or what, pretty boy?” the alien whines, high pitched and so melodious to his ears that woosung’s dick twitches in interest inside his too tight pants. 

“i will… i will get my horns out,” he threatens.

woosung boops his nose, “i bet you’re adorable with your horns, baby.” he finally takes a seat next to the alien. he makes sure that their thighs are touching. “do you usually offer to have sex with every lorny guy?”

“n-no,” jaehyeong blushes.

“and what makes me different then?” the alien whines again. “use your words, baby boy.” when he goes silent, mouth slightly agape, woosung knows he just pressed the right button. 

“you seem… you’re really cute and i… i’ve felt drawn to you.”

placing his glass on the table in front of him, he turns to face jaehyeong, his hand resting on his knee. “may i kiss you, baby?” jaehyeong nods slightly, but it’s not enough for woosung. “words, pretty,” he urges him to speak. 

“yes, please.”

and so, woosung closes the distance between them, kissing the alien deeply. it’s quiet for the first moment, as the kiss is not anything more than a simple press of lips. it’s to see if both of them truly want this. it’s a chance, an unspoken truce to let the other stop this. 

neither does that. 

the kiss turns feverish soon enough, the taller climbing to his lap, legs sprawled across his waist, hands running through woosung’s hair. it’s all push and pull, shoving each other away, only to have the other drag him down to lock lips again. it is a game of tag, but neither of them is it. they’re both chasing each other in such a way that they don’t truly know what they’re running for. 

“let’s go to my room, shall we?” woosung speaks against jaehyeong’s lips, making him shiver. 

jaehyeong nods, eyes still closed, his lips parted. he’s waiting for more, for something that he  _ knows  _ woosung is bound to give him. and maybe it’s the hopeless romantic in woosung --the one who thinks that falling in love is as easy as one, two, three-- but he falls in love right then. he knows that he wants to give his undivided love to jaehyeong, to sacrifice everything in order to ensure he is happy. 

he fits perfectly in woosung’s arms as he picks him up to carry through the halls. jaehyeong is so light, so pliant, that he can’t help but worry. he should make him a copious breakfast the following morning. though that is a problem for future woosung. present woosung’s only problem right now is to try and put his palm on the scanner to open his door without dropping the pretty baby in his arms. 

helped by whatever god out there, he manages to open it, and is even able to walk over to his bed and drop the alien down gently. jaehyeong looks up at him through his lashes, the epitome of lust in his eyes. he looks exactly like the word sensual came to life. it’s beautiful, something woosung wouldn’t have even dreamed of seeing in person. 

“are you going to stare at me the whole night?” jaehyeong asks, opening his legs so that the shorter has enough space to sit. 

“shut up,” woosung spits out, venomless. he doesn’t want him to shut up, on the contrary even. he wants jaehyeong to let every single type of noise out, every sound that woosung will cause to spill. 

jaehyeong’s mouth still shuts, in a way that gives woosung more confidence to continue. “do you have a safe word?”

“uh…”

“it’s ok, we can use colors. when i ask for your color you tell me red, yellow or green. red means stop, yellow slow down or pause and green means keep going. you can use any of them whenever you want, nothing bad will happen to you, ok? i just want to make sure  _ you  _ feel comfortable,” woosung explains everything slowly, sitting down in between his legs. “do you understand?”

“yes…” woosung raises an eyebrow at the hesitation. “do they apply to you too? c-can i ask you for your color as well?”

he smiles comfortingly, “of course you can.”

that’s enough for jaehyeong to pull woosung down and kiss him again. his skin is even hotter than it was before, and there are sparks dancing underneath his skin. woosung can only wonder what it must look like in jaehyeong’s true form. it must be divine, fire and light filling rooms, sparks flying across but never lighting anything but his desire on fire. 

woosung is quick to undress the alien in front of him, throwing article after article of clothing on the floor, unbothered with where it lands. it’s not much later that jaehyeong, in all his beauty and glory, lays naked underneath him. a true sight to behold. 

he kisses every bit of skin, biting down on every other place after asking the alien if it’s ok. he draws intricate painting on his milky white skin, each bite mark deeper in color than the previous. the mewls jaehyeong lets out make him want to spend the rest of their time together marking him even more. he can tell that the idea of being owned is exciting for jaehyeong. 

“i’ll have to prep you, ok baby?” the whining he gets in response is fucking  _ adorable _ . “i know, prince, but it will hurt if i don’t. and i don’t want you to be in pain.” he reaches for the bottle of lube he keeps in his drawer,  _ for emergencies _ , and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds it a lot easier than expected. 

woosung kisses his hip as he rubs his lubed finger around the alien’s rim. he’s thankful that their anatomy is relatively the same. trying to work what different orifices are meant for what can be a lot more annoying when everyone just wants something in them. 

jaehyeong is so eager to be opened, to have woosung’s fingers inside, that it almost feels like he’s being pulled inside. despite the familiar tightness, there is something so much different to the alien’s clenching walls. it takes him a moment to realize, but with one quick look to check, his suspicions are proven to be right. 

he takes his finger out, and watches as a slimy yellow liquid pools out of the alien’s hole. their anatomies may not be as similar as he had thought. he wonders what other surprises await him, how many other things will he unravel later on. 

even with the added lubricant that jaehyeong’s body produces, his gentleness doesn’t falter. his fingers push into him with such tenderness, wanting the younger to feel good, to feel the emotions swarming through his own body. 

with each thrust jaehyeong is closer to coming undone, his humane form shattering a little bit at a time. the first thing that catches his attention is the appendage peeking out from somewhere behind jaehyeong. it’s just as yellow as the substance, and it seems to have a mind of its own. either that, or lost in pleasure, jaehyeong can’t control it properly. 

“baby,” he tries to catch his attention. “is this…” he pulls on the tentacle, not harsh enough to cause him pain. he did see plenty of them in his life as a space traveler, but never one so… special. most are usually dark in color, some acting as hands or legs or… other things, but this one  _ almost  _ looks like a tail. he knows it’s not one, having at least a small amount of knowledge about hyailens, but that doesn’t mean he’s not surprised. their tentacles are full of the sparks that reside in them. fire flows under the thin skin that covers them. it is mesmerizing, but woosung still thinks that the yelp jaehyeong lets out is better. 

“did it hurt, pretty?”

jaehyeong shakes his head, lifting his hips up when woosung touches the tentacle again. “felt good,” he moans, sound muffled by his hand. he wants nothing more than to tie the alien’s hands and hold them away from his body, but they haven’t discussed their limits yet, and woosung assumes that jaehyeong has never even thought of them by the way he reacted when woosung instructed him to use the color system. 

“baby, can you do something for me?” the alien looks up at him, eyes full of tears. “open yourself for me, love.” 

the idea brings a blush to jaehyeong’s cheeks, but with a shaky exhale, he brings his right hand down, tracing his chest, torso, pulling at his leaking cock, and then stopping just in front of his hole. 

woosung stops him just in time. “i meant with this baby,” his fingers brush over the appendage. the alien shivers under his touch, the small whimper he was to leave out turning into a loud cry when woosung’s hand reaches the top of it. 

“i-i never did it before…”

“you don’t have to, baby boy!” woosung rushes to say. “you can use your fingers if you want. or you can make me do it. anything you want, love, just say it and i’ll do it.” god, he is  _ whipped. _

the tentacle moves, doing the exact same thing jaehyeong’s hand has done mere minutes ago. it’s as if the routine, the way he moves it, is supposed to bring comfort, to distract the hyailen from the embarrassment he’s feeling. woosung would be lying if he said this wasn’t the most bewitching thing he’s ever seen. 

the way it works jaehyeong loose, how the specks of fire appear to be twisting, hauled inside the alien, making his skin glimmer. the sweat running down his forehead, glistens in the light, the bites he left on his chest gleam with the added particles. the yellowish, almost orange now, liquid oozing out whenever the tentacle exits. it’s sinful, the sounds he makes, the way he looks, everything about the alien presenting himself for woosung. 

he’s sure he could cum from this alone. 

jaehyeong whines, his hand wrapping around his dick loosely. his eyes find woosung’s, asking for permission to touch himself. and really, his boy deserves this treat, after having put on such a beautiful show for his eyes only. but the elder doesn’t think he should reach this orgasm without any help. 

he pushes his hand away, his own covering the head of jaehyeong’s cock. woosung moves it in circular motions, every now and again letting it stroke the whole length. his other hand reaches up to pinch one of the alien’s nipples, pulling on the brown bud until jaehyeong is all but a whimpering mess, unable to form coherent sentences. 

he cums with a sob of woosung’s name, his cum dirtying the elder’s hand and his own stomach. 

“you did so well, baby, i’m so proud of you,” woosung whispers, voice soft, as he leans down to kiss jaehyeong’s forehead. the appendage disappears slowly, shrinking back into the alien’s body right under woosung’s eyes. he’s seen weirder stuff, if he’s being honest here. woosung lays down, his hand rubbing circles on jaehyeong’s stomach.

jaehyeong curls into a ball after that, moving closer and closer until he’s cuddling the elder, head hidden in the crook of his neck. the heat coming from him is comforting to woosung, in a way that makes him feel safe. 

soon he will have to get up and get something from the bathroom to clean jaehyeong. soon, his boner will finally settle down and he will be able to move without discomfort. but for now, he is content with just pushing the alien’s sweaty hair out of his face and kissing his face.

the alien pushes himself off slightly. he’s wearing the cutest pout woosung has ever seen, and with a tired voice, he asks, “what’s your color, woosungie?”

woosung frowns. “green,” he says. 

“then…” he fumbles with woosung’s shirt. his legs tremble as he stands, but jaehyeong soon manages to stay on his knees next to him. he tugs at the pants the elder is wearing. “color?”

“green,” woosung says firmly. 

his pants come off quickly, jaehyeong regaining control over his unsteady hands. they’re thrown on the floor, next to the other clothes laying there. the shirt follows suit, and then, he’s just as naked as the alien, but he’s nowhere near as breathtaking as jaehyeong. 

the alien straddles his lap, hovering just above his hardened cock. “color?”

“green.”

and with that, jaehyeong sinks down, back arching at the burning stretch, moans filling the quiet room. woosung’s hands stop his hips from moving, too scared that he might’ve hurt the younger. jaehyeong, on the other hand, cries out at being stopped. he moves his hips again, not caring that woosung hinted that he’s not allowed to do so. 

jaehyeong is even tighter than before, if that’s even possible, and it’s intoxicating. he wants to ruin jaehyeong, to pull on each and every thread, to break him and take him to paradise. he wants that and  _ so _ much more. 

everything that follows is a flurry of cold hands reaching for hot skin, equally hot mouths leaving bruises on flawless necks and chests. 

“fuck, baby, look at how well you’re taking my cock,” woosung praises the younger. jaehyeong’s hands are on his chest as he pushes himself up and down, and the fact that he can’t stand and pull him flush against his body is enough to make woosung impatient. 

the pace the younger had set is by no means fast, instead it’s almost calculated. jaehyeong doesn’t fully lift his hips either, focusing on rolling them until woosung’s cock is barely out, before punctually slamming himself down. his moans, loud and high-pitched, the way he clenches around woosung, his nails that dig into the elder’s chest, all of them drive woosung insane. 

the need to wreck jaehyeong gets stronger, to the point where woosung’s brain is clouded with it. he doesn’t act upon it, though. too scared of jaehyeong not being ready. he lets the alien do as he pleases, set the pace he wants; woosung only wishes for him to feel good. 

“w-woo-- fuck, sung--” jaehyeong’s train of thoughts gets cut off when woosung thrusts, shallow, yet deep enough to reach the younger’s prostate spot-on. 

“yes, love?” 

“f-fuck,  _ harder _ ,” he barely manages to say it, but woosung is ready to comply. 

he wraps his arms around jaehyeong’s middle and with one swift move, he changes their position, the younger alien’s back now buried in the blankets and pillows on which woosung stood. 

pushing jaehyeong’s legs up to get better access, woosung is pleasantly surprised to find just how  _ flexible _ the alien is. he makes no sound of protest as the elder pushes his legs as far as they can go. jaehyeong grabs the back of his knees to help him. 

“fuck me already, or i swear i’ll use my goddamn tentacle aga--” jaehyeong’s alert words turn into a silent scream as woosung slams his cock back inside his awaiting hole. 

unlike jaehyeong, the elder sets a much more rapid pace. his hips snap forward, thrusting deeply inside the alien. jaehyeong’s own mewls cover the sound of skin hitting skin; they merge with woosung’s moans, till the whole room is filled only with their voices. 

woosung can feel his stomach tightening at the same time jaehyeong’s hot body tenses under him. for the second time this night, jaehyeong cums while whimpering woosung’s name. the younger tries to store the sound for later. 

the alien lets go of his legs, allowing them to wrap around woosung’s middle. jaehyeong’s hands grasp the sheets as his legs pull the elder closer and closer, only stopping when one hand can thread through his dark hair; they are so adjacent, joined where their skin touches and where woosung is buried deep inside jaehyeong. they breathe at the same time, but soon enough, with both the overstimulation and the ephemeral kisses jaehyeong is pressing on his neck, woosung cums as well. 

he chases his orgasm with flimsy movements, each push sending jolts of electricity flying through his body, no doubt coming from jaehyeong. when he finally pulls out, woosung takes a moment to admire the way his cum oozes out of the alien, running down and dirtying the sheets.

woosung leans in to gather the drops with his tongue, pushing them back inside with it. he can taste himself, but there is something else behind his bitter semen, something much more… sweeter, almost akin to honey. god, jaehyeong is full of surprises. 

standing up to look at the gorgeous man sprawled across his bed only for his eyes to see, realization hits woosung. they may have met not even ten hours ago, but he can already tell that there are some kind of feelings for the younger growing inside of him. 

jaehyeong is struggling to stay awake, eyes falling shut before he shakes his head again and again. woosung doesn’t want to keep him up any more so he rushes to the bathroom and just two minutes later he’s back with a wet cloth to clean the alien. 

his touch is light, careful to not wake the young beauty up. he can finally  _ admire  _ the sunshine, now that jaehyeong is no longer aware of his burning gaze. 

he may have looked at him before and during the sex, but woosung thinks that like this, hair a sweaty mess, cheeks and chest still dusted pink, his whole body littered in blooming bruises, unaware of the beauty he holds, jaehyeong is the most ethereal. he looks exactly like a painting, something that woosung is scared to touch now in fear of ruining the masterpiece his own hands and touch had created. 

once he deems the younger clean enough to not wake up with an uncomfortable amount of drying cum on his body, woosung throws the rag away. he takes one more moment to let his mind capture this scenery and then he gets back to work again. 

this time, after he cautiously deposits jaehyeong on the loveseat, he begins to strip the bed of the dirty sheets, quickly changing them. 

jaehyeong is back on his bed seconds after woosung is done, clinging to the elder’s body as if just the thought of being away from him brings him pain. 

woosung doesn’t mind it. he relishes in the feeling of having jaehyeong’s body heat next to his, of hearing his even breathing and having his hand lift and fall in time with his back. 

if he could, woosung would spend the rest of his time in this way. sadly, he can’t do this now either, since sleep soon takes over, and with it comes the dark abyss of calmness. 

* * *

zibruvis has three suns on a rainy day. on a sunny one, there are a total of 7 and a half suns. right now, woosung wants to fight each and every one of those burning stars. 

he opens his eyes, the sleep slowly leaving his body. they quickly adjust to the immense amount of light but instead of finding the numerous shadows coming from the different points from where the suns are shining, he only finds light coming from next to him.

_ jaehyeong _ . his own sun, the star that shines only for him, looks at woosung with even brighter eyes. woosung can only compare them to galaxies, full of infinite stars and comets and suns and dark matter. 

“morning,” he says, voice still thick with sleep. woosung simply presses their lips together in a chaste kiss as a response. “does that mean you want to do this again?” 

“i want that and  _ so  _ much more, hyeongie,” woosung answers him, linking their pinkies together. “go on a second, proper date with me?” 

“only if you go on a third date with me.” 

woosung cracks a smile. “jaehyeong, prince of hyailena, i think you’ve scored yourself a nice deal,” he says and pulls jaehyeong in for another kiss, this one deeper and much more meaningful. 

* * *

the first thing he notices when he and jaehyeong walk out of his bedroom, the latter wearing one of woosung’s shirts and a pair of his shorts, is just how much the crew has been gaying. hongjoong is napping on the couch, seonghwa spooning him in a rather uncomfortable way; ten is sitting at the bar, not one, not two, not four, but  _ three _ guys giving him heart eyes next to him; brian has a sleeping jae in his lap while he’s struggling to look over his head and read; moonbyul is carrying a tray with two plates full of food on them, and woosung knows that her carnivorous plant doesn’t fancy waffles. but by far the most chaotic gay of them all is hajoon who is blatantly making out with dojoon on the kitchen counter, completely unaware (though woosung is sure he just doesn’t care) of the people around. 

“is that… is that hyailen royalty?” he hears one of ten’s new alien toys ask. it’s one of the bigger ones, not the alien that’s slimmer and just a bit taller than ten. 

“mm, probably. you think woosung got dicked down by a tentacle too or was that just me?” ten says, not bothering to look up from his bowl of cereal.

hongjoong stirs awake, lifting his head to see what’s all the fuss about. “is that a hyailen on our ship?”

“yes he is, i have no idea why though,” brian answers him softly, not loud enough for jae to wake up. 

“can you guys stop talking about me and my boyfriend as if we’re not here?” woosung sighs, pulling jaehyeong towards the kitchen to cook both of them something that will keep them full until later on. 

“so boyfriend, huh?” 

“s-shut up!” woosung hides his blush by burying his face into one of the cabinets in search for food. 

he hears jaehyeong take a seat somewhere, before hajoon starts a conversation with him. woosung can’t tell what it’s about since hajoon changes the language in which he’s speaking after introducing himself. 

he busies himself with making food and only sits next to jaehyeong after he succeeds to make four plates, one fuller than the other. two, he places in front of hajoon and dojoon, while the others are soon placed in front of jaehyeong and himself. 

“bone apple teeth, guys,” he says to his friend and his maybe continuing hook-up. he leans in to kiss jaehyeong, already tasting the sweetness of the syrup on the younger’s lips. “eat well, jaehyeongie.”

“so,  _ jaehyeongie _ , is it true that your tentacles sparkle?” hajoon asks, earning himself a glare from woosung. 

“eat your food and stop screwing around, joonie.”

hajoon pouts, but does as the elder tells him too. woosung notices the way dojoon gives him a goofy smile, taking the fork from his hand and beginning to feed the blond. 

“you know, i think next time we should do this at my place,” jaehyeong whispers in his ear, arms wrapping around him to pull woosung closer until his back touched his chest. 

woosung only hums and begins to feed the hyailen too, being extra careful not to get any drops of syrup on himself or on jaehyeong. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
